


John

by DaisyFairy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock likes saying John's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John

**Author's Note:**

> I had a spare five minutes so...

"John." A one word command down the phone.

"John!" A happy exclamation as the door slams.

"John." A whispered moan against his lover's lips.

"John, John! John!!" Desperate shouts as tongue and lips work him open.

"Johnnn." Whispered in wonder as hard flesh impales.

"John! John!! Jgnnn. Nnnn." Screamed as two men succumb to bliss.

"John." A murmured love declaration.


End file.
